Darkest Hour
by LikeARunaway
Summary: The passing of someone dear brings the X-men to ponder their thoughts alone.
1. Kurt Wagner, Lonely Child

Darkest Hour A/N: Hey everyone! I had to write this for a narritive essay so yeah...it's in Kurt's POV for now. The second chapter is going to be in Kitty's. Well all I can say is have fun reading it and hope you review.  
  
I stare into the wall in front of me, yellow eyes boring into it. My mind is on fire with the pain and regret that I feel. The icy stares of strangers pierce into my being as I sit in my natural form. Having a demonic like appearance its no wonder at all why they stare. We were still hunted, discriminated as being evil but...it didn't matter now. She was gone.  
  
My spade shaped tail flicked in irritance at my ignorance with the situation. Everyone had cried at least once and yet not one salty tear has trickled down my soft cheek.  
  
"She was all I had. Why don't I feel sad?"  
  
OK so maybe I was sad, it just didn't show. Was I afraid to cry in front of the others. Am I that cold?  
  
The young brunettes sobbing awoke me from my reverie. Turning my head, I stare at her sadly. Kitty, my best friend, was crying.  
  
"Why shouldn't I!"  
  
I thought angrily and slammed my three fingered fist on the table. Pain sheared through my arms, almost in a burning manner. Everyone had jumped at the sudden interruption, even Kitty. I turned my flaxen gaze to her. Her once bright blue eyes were clouded and tear glazed. Pain was etched across her features. I knew what she was thinking. She was wondering what kind of inner torment was flooding my soul. What sort of pain that rippled through my very veins.  
  
At just that moment, Scott walked in to the deathly silent room and gazed at us sadly through his red sunglasses. He had been crying. The proof was written all over his tear stained cheeks. With a heavy sigh, Scott walks over to Jean; his arms cradling her in his soft embrace. With a regretful sigh, I place my head in my hands. Feeling Kitty's gaze finally leave me, I begin to rub my temples trying to clear the pounding in my head.  
  
She wouldn't be there anymore. The southern accent wouldn't ring in my ears anymore when she would chase me around the institute. The playful glares that she would shoot me across the table. The sisterly advice that she gave me when I was worried or saddened by my memories. The sister I barely go to know...  
  
Suddenly, I realized that she wasn't there anymore. My blood ran cold, like ice through my veins and tears welled up in my eyes. A silent sob racked my body and tears fell like rain. They tasted salty on my lips. Kitty's cerulean eyes locked on me once more. I could hear the patter of her tears fall to the ground below. The room was silent again. Not one word was spoken.  
  
Kitty began to sob more then ever. I feel the urge to comfort her. I glanced around the room to see everyone crying. Jean turns and sobs into Scott's shoulder. He places an arm around her as quiet tears roll down his stiff face once more. I stand and silently make my way over to Kitty. I lightly sit down behind her form and hug my warm arms around her. I needed someone to hold onto that precise moment, I knew she wouldn't be one to object because she needed it too. Her azure orbs gave away the truth in her secret heart. Her sobbing paused and I placed my head on top of hers. Tears still streamed down my face as with her. She leaned into the kind, friendly embrace. Kitty's tears fell onto the midnight blue fur of my arm making dark, almost black, spots.  
  
'Life is unfair. It just brings people into this world then just takes them right out again as if it was a mistake that they were there in the first place...'  
  
Rocking Kitty back and forth slows her sobbing and calms my racing heart. The tears finally subside and I look down at Kitty to see that she drifted off to sleep. A tiny smile crossed my lips and I cradled her small form in my arms.  
  
'Well then again, maybe life does what it does to test our will. Sure, it may be hard, and I may be alone the rest of my life but I know she will always be there for me no matter what.'  
  
I begin to slowly drift off to sleep as well. My muscles relax and I lean back against the cold leather of the hospital couch. My smile grows as a content sigh comes from Kitty. I close my canary yellow eyes.  
  
'Thank you for everything sis. I love you...'  
  
'Wishing on a dream that seems far off. Hoping it will come today. Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze waiting on a shooting star. But what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope.'  
  
'Is an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I get to see? I know my heart should guide me but there's a hole within my soul. What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing? I wish then for a chance to see. Now all I need, desperately'.  
  
'Is my star to come.' 


	2. Kitty Pryde, Confessions of a regretfull...

Darkest Hour A/N: Ok here's the second chapter. Don't blaim me if its not all that great, I didn't really like it all that much but anyway, hope you review and all that jazz. Oh and if the spacing is funky, blame my messed up computer...oi.  
  
I sit there in the cold unforgiving of the room. The ghastly, steady beat of the heart monitor flooded my senses. Burning smells of antibiotics wafted by, almost choking me. My body is tense with the shock of it all. Canary yellow eyes turn to stare at me. They pierce into my mind and I know they belong to Kurt. He's worried about me, I could feel it in his gaze. A tall teenage male walks in and Kurt's eyes leave my body. We all know him as Scott, our so called leader. Red sunglasses flash as the fluorescent white lights beam down on him. A large sigh escapes his chest as he walks past me slowly. Turning to me, he sees my distress and places a hand upon my quivering shoulders. A gentle, brotherly connection was made as he squeezed it lightly. I cherish this. He was the only one I thought of as a possible brother or something like that. Heck, thinking about it, everyone thinks of him as a brother. Except maybe Jean.  
  
I feel his hand leave my shoulder and he walks silently over to the Jean, the fiery redhead as everyone fondly calls her. A soft smile caresses my taunt face as I think of this. Small sounds of grief come from Kurt's direction. I turn my head to see he has his head in his hands. Tears fall from his eyes to the linoleum floor below. In a sense, it was good that he was crying. Not that it was a good reason to cry but hell everyone should have the chance to cry, not just me... Suddenly, after looking at all the faces of my teammates, I feel a sudden anger bubble up. An anger that makes me want to jump up and scream at them for being so ignorant. She's gone and all they do is sit there, moping to themselves.  
  
It's selfish for me to think these thoughts, considering that we were just told that she had passed. The only friend that hung out at the mall with me. The only one who was needing friends. She did bring light into my life. A light that still burns strong even in my darkest hour. To die without ever feeling the warmth of a first kiss. Or the soft touch of another hand in yours. To die without truly living...  
  
At this horrid though, I break down into uncontrollable sobs. Scott and Jean had left to grab a coffee and probably think about all of this. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed.  
  
Suddenly, I feel Kurt's strong arms around me. He whispers comforting words into my ear and rocks me back and forth. His breath is warm and soothing. My body relaxes and I lean into his grip. Salty tears still roll down my face. I feel a drop fall onto my head. Silent sobbing racks Kurt's body and a small hiccup escapes me. My sobbing subdues into subtle sniffs and the occasional tear. Slowly my mind starts to fade to black. My last thoughts before I drift into nightmarish dreams are,  
  
'Rogue...please come back...' 


End file.
